


"I Said I Love You"

by Orangepencils



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangepencils/pseuds/Orangepencils
Summary: Bob thinks he's ruined any chance of ever having Alicia, because of something he's said. He's wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me by someone [can't remember who it was - sorry] on Tumblr. Finally posting this here.

**“I Said I Love You”**

Bob walked into the hotel room he was sharing and flopped face first onto his bed. His friend and teammate, Marc, who was lounging on the other bed, looked up from his magazine to spare him a glance. He was far too used to these “Bob Antics” to know that something was up and that ignoring Bob would be futile.

 

“Okay, what did you do this time?” Marc sighed. His answer was a muffled groan. Marc rolled his eyes and picked up his magazine. Maybe he would be lucky.

 

“I fucked up.” Bob finally mumbled. He rolled over on his back and pressed his hands to his eyes.

 

“You do that on a daily basis. Elaborate.”

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Bob wanted the lumpy mattress to swallow him whole, he would have found enough strength to throw a pillow to Marc’s face. Instead, he sighed and related his misfortune.

 

“Alicia is never going to speak to me ever again ever.” He bemoaned.

 

So much for Marc’s luck.

 

“Okay, now I really want to know. What the hell did you do?” There was a pause. Marc could only begin to imagine what Bob could have done.

 

“I said I love you.”

 

Marc blinked. He expected more. He knew Bob was gone on this girl and he knew his friend could sometimes get ahead of himself, but he failed to see what was so catastrophic about this. He’d done way worse damage control for Bob before.

 

“And?”

 

“And... and nothing!”

 

Marc frowned and sat up on his bed. He hated when Bob got so elusive and vague. It was as if he wanted to be prodded for answers.

 

“What do you mean nothing? You called her up, said “I love you” and then nothing? C’m’on, man, what did she tell you? What _else_ did you tell her? How is saying I love you equate to her never speaking to you again?”

 

Bob hesitated for a moment, before he too sat up. He clutched one of the pillows to his stomach and for a moment, it looked as though they were having a sleepover. The only difference was that they weren’t and Bob was having his twentieth existential crisis since the beginning of this roadie.

 

“I called Alicia to tell her I’d be late tomorrow, because of the storm, and just before I hung up, it slipped! I said I love you, then nothing. The line went dead! I tried calling her back, but she didn’t answer. I shouldn’t have said that – it was too soon. I fucked up.” He buried his face in the pillow and Mark stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

 

“Get a grip, man, the line probably got disconnected ‘cause of the storm.”

 

Bob knew that his friend was right. Hopefully. He needed to calm down. He was a six foot plus hockey player. His nickname was “Bad Bob.” He made rookies on opposite teams cower. He was a menace on the ice. And yet, Alicia had a way of making him fear the moment he did something wrong, because he didn’t want to disappoint her. Ever.

 

He was so very gone on her.

 

Instead, Bob threw the pillow. Marc easily caught it.

 

“Oh if the press could see you now; they’d have a field day.  “Bad Bob Zimmermann freaks out because he told his girlfriend he loves her.”” He grinned and threw the pillow back. It landed on Bob’s thigh.

 

“Fuck off. At least I have a girlfriend.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Marc leered gleefully. Sometimes, it was too easy to mess with Bob. Especially when it concerned Alicia.

 

“I thought we were friends.” Bob almost sounded genuinely hurt.

 

“We are, but seriously, you’re overreacting. She probably didn’t even hear the “I love you.” Now, quit worrying and you can sort this out tomorrow when you see her.”

 

Marc got back in his original position and pulled the covers over him. They had an early flight tomorrow and any sleep he could get would be welcomed.

 

“But what if she does hate me?” Bob asked after a minute had passed. Marc sighed. He really wanted to sleep.

 

“You’ll deal with it tomorrow. Now, shut up and sleep. I’m not putting up with you on the goddamn plane tomorrow.”

 

\--

 

To say that Bob was a nervous mess, as he waited for Alicia the following day, was an understatement. He had tried calling her in the morning, but the phones were still out. Therefore, he tapped his foot nervously and tried to be discreet as he waited at their usual Sunday bagel shop.

 

He tried to be rational and calm about this but that only seemed to work in everything else except when it came to Alicia. And the problem wasn’t even that he had said that he loved her, because he did. He really did. But he didn’t want to pressure her into something she might not be ready for and love was supposed to be this big thing. However, if he was being honest with himself, he had known Alicia was it for him the moment he met her.

 

Bob checked his watch for the twelfth time and wondered if it was set to the right time, if Alicia was running late, or if she had stood him up. Logically, he knew that the last option was very much unlike her, but his sense of logic was flawed now.

 

He was about to grab a bagel to go and then leave – maybe wallow in self-pity at home – or at the rink, when he spotted a familiar figure on the other side of the sidewalk making their way hurriedly towards the shop.

 

His heart sped up and he tried to compose himself.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late! With the power outage, my alarm never went off and I woke up late. I hope you haven’t been waiting long. This storm has been a mess.” For the first time in a little less than twenty-four hours, Bob felt he could breathe easier. He tried not to look as though he had been fretting and schooled his face in what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

 

“Not at all; I’m glad you made it.” He chose to say as he greeted her with their usual hug and quick kiss.

 

Alicia looked relieved and held on to him a moment longer, before whispering in his ear. “By the way, I love you too.”

 

**FIN**

**Started writing: October 26 th 2016, 12h47pm**

**Finished writing: October 26 th 2016, 9h36am**

**Started typing: October 29 th 2016, 12h00pm**

**Finished typing: October 29 th 2016, 1h21pm**


End file.
